


Runaways

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Run away!Earp sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tender age of twelve Waverly, along with her 16 year old sister Wynonna, watched their parents being murdered. They spent one night in a children's home before they took off, the idea of being split up not sitting well either one of them. </p>
<p>Four and a half years later they find themselves in the small town of Purgatory, where Waverly meets a pretty young redhead with the adorable smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this story : )

Say what you will about Wynonna (and a lot of people did, regardless of where they ended up) but she had always been an incredible sister. 

 

Their parents had been killed when Waverly was twelve and Wynonna was sixteen, and as soon as the social worker informed Wynonna that it was highly unlikely that, because of their differences in age, they would be houses together, they decided wouldn't be staying in that children's home. 

 

Wynonna understood, no one wants a sixteen year old, traumatised kid who watched their parents die. At least with Waverly she was still somewhat young, less likely to rebel. She understood what the social working was trying hard not to say; Waverly was salvageable, Wynonna wasn't.

 

They had been in the kids home for a night when Wynonna shook Waverly awake, telling her to grab her things, that they were leaving, and Waverly followed her without a word. She would follow her sister to the end of the earth if she asked. 

 

Wynonna left most of her clothes behind in favour of filling her bag with essentials like food and blankets, she also took any money she could find and they were gone. 

 

And, over the past four and a half years, they had moved from small town to small town and, in that time, Wynonna ensured that Waverly _never_ went hungry (even if that meant Wynonna didn't eat), she would steal books and textbooks for Waverly because education was important, and she would _always_ find them a place too squat for the short amount of time they stayed in each town. 

 

There was always whispers, locals wondering who the hell the broody teenager, and the timid teenager were, and who they belonged too. They didn't stay too long, not long enough for the locals to figure out that they didn't actually belong to anyone (it was roughly around two to three months each town). 

 

Waverly was a month away from her seventeenth birthday when they arrived in Purgatory. 

 

"Our lives the past few years have been like purgatory, are we really going to live here?"

 

"I'm working on getting a job here,"

 

"It is a small town, Wynonna, they don't hire outsiders. If you want to get a decent job we will have to go to a big city."

 

"We can't, Wave." Wynonna insisted, gripping onto the straps of her backpack as they walked a little further into the town centre. "All that have to do is a simple background check to realise we are runaways. From experience, small towns tend to be more likely to deal in cash."

 

"They can't send you back, you are eighteen now."

 

"No, but they can take you away. I won't let them do that." Wynonna stated definitely. "And I think I will get into a lot of trouble for taking you away."

 

Waverly sighed, her hands holding onto the straps of her own backpack and her head drooped to look at her feet. "We can't keep stealing from and scamming people, Wy, you will get into a lot of trouble if we do."

 

"I know," Wynonna agreed, ignoring the curious look from a man walking past them, slipping her arm around her sisters shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, we've survived this long. We just have too be ready to take off at any moment,"

 

"I know the drill," Waverly grumbled. 

 

"Wave," Wynonna sighed, gently taking ahold of her sisters wrist and turning her around to look at her, ducking her head too catch Waverly's eye. "Do you want me to take you back? You don't have to keep running."

 

The thought of leaving her sister was terrifying. Waverly had never really been all that great at defending herself, Wynonna had always kept her out of danger. Like the situation three towns back, where they had scouted out a house for almost a week, ensure it would be empty before sneaking inside (the house was huge, okay? They were sure the woman who owned it wouldn't miss a little food and a few trinkets they could sell). It just so happened that, that night, the woman just so happened to come home early, catching the sisters rummaging through her pantry. 

 

They had tried to run but the woman had a gun and looked more than ready to use it, so Waverly tried to talk them out of it. The woman didn't even pretend to listen, levelling the gun on Waverly. 

 

Wynonna didn't think twice about stepping in front of her sister, glaring at the woman in front of her. "You keep that gun on me, lady." she had warned and Waverly gripped onto the back of her sisters shirt. 

 

They got away, taking off out the back door when the woman went to answer the door to the cops. Waverly insisted that she could still shoot them, that they shouldn't run, but Wynonna promised that she wouldn't, not with the police there. And she was right. 

 

They left the town less than an hour later. 

 

She didn't want to leave her sister. Not now, not ever.

 

"No, I don't want that."

 

"Good, because I don't want to keep doing this without out." Wynonna smiled, squeezing Waverly's cheeks with her hand. "Besides, we work better together."

 

They found an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, it was run down, didn't have a lot of furniture but it was a roof over their heads to shield them from the winter, it had a fireplace and a decent floor to sleep on. Hell, it even had a lake near by that they could use for water and to wash themselves. 

 

"We I'll figure it out," Wynonna commented as they laid on the floor of their new home, one arm tucked under her head while the other was wrapped around her sister, attempting to keep the girl warm. "It might not be this town, or the one after, but eventually, we will make roots, find a home, jobs."

 

"I know," Waverly whispered against Wynonna's shoulder. "I trust you."

 

"I will go into town again tomorrow, look for a job, you can have a look at those textbooks we got in the last town."

 

Waverly nodded, the younger sister was obviously exhausted from all the walking they have done the past twenty four hours, so Wynonna let her sleep. 

 

When Waverly woke up the following afternoon Wynonna was gone and she was buried under a mountain of blankets, Wynonna's obvious attempt to keep her warm in the chilly October morning. 

 

There was a sandwich wrapped in a little ziplock bag and a bottle of water beside her, along with the Latin textbook they had stolen a few towns back and a note warning Waverly to study ('gone to look for a job, you better her some reading done. you don't wanna be dumb, kiddo').

 

Waverly smiled against the makeshift pillow she had crafted from a pile of clothes, stretching out her limbs, waiting for herself to wake up before getting up to eat the sandwich.

 

She didn't have any doubts that Wynonna would get a job, she was initially quite charming, the only problem with her sister was her inabilities to _keep_  her job. She was a free spirit, she had always rebelled against anyone in an authoritative position, including her bosses. 

 

She hoped with every new town, with every new job, things would be different. 

 

It never was.

 

But that was fine, they couldn't make roots yet anyway, not until Waverly was eighteen and child services didn't have any legal pull over her. 

 

Waverly couldn't wait for that day. Wynonna promised that, as soon as she turned eighteen, they would head too Calgary, make roots there. 

 

Waverly was lost in the Latin textbook she was studying when Wynonna returned, grinning excitedly at her sister. 

 

"Bar?" Waverly asked, raising an eyebrow at Wynonna. 

 

"Bar," Wynonna nodded, sitting down on the floor beside her sister. "A place called Shorty's, I start tonight."

 

"Should I go see about getting a job, too?"

 

"No, don't worry about it, kid." Wynonna waved her hand dismissively, reaching over her sister to grab the bottle of water. "I'm going to go to the grocery story in town in a little while, do you want to come with me? Get outta this house."

 

"Sure,"

 

Wynonna relaxed for a little over an hour before dragging Waverly away from her reading and dragging her to the grocery store in town.

 

Waverly pushed the cart while Wynonna picked out food they could eat without a cooker or a microwave, as well as keeping an eye on how much it was costing, making sure not to go over the _very_ limited budget they had.

 

Waverly braced her elbows on the handle of the cart, concentrating on the book she had brought with her, following obediently behind her sister. The store was quite so she didn’t really have to worry about running anyone one with the cart.

 

Waverly glanced up as she turned a corner, ensuring she didn’t knock over at displays. Instead of a display her eyes landed on a pretty girl who was making her way in their direction.

 

The girl caught Waverly’s eye just as Waverly looked up, a little grin dimpling her cheek when she noticed Waverly staring (which, really, she wasn’t. They had just looked up at the same time) (but, jeez, was she cute).

 

Waverly was so distracted by the pretty redhead, her head turning as she walked past her, that she didn't notice her sister had stopped walking, causing her to barrel right into her back with the cart.

 

“What the hell, Wave?” Wynonna huffed, whirling around to look at her sister, who held her book up sheepishly. 

 

“I was distracted,” She only half lied. She _was_ distracted, just not by a dead language.

 

“We are almost done, anyway.” Wynonna said before turning down an aisle.

 

Waverly glanced back over her shoulder, her lips twitching to form a smile when she saw the redhead standing in front of the milk fridge, completely ignoring the milk in favour of staring at Waverly. She perked up when the youngest Earp turned to her, her lips pulling back into a big smile and she winked at Waverly. 

 

And, yes, _maybe_ Waverly blushed because if that.

 

“Let’s go, baby Earp, I’m starving.” Wynonna called, startling Waverly out of whatever strange daze this girl had her in. 

 

She quickly glanced at her sister, to the redhead when back to her sister, rushing to catch up with Wynonna.

 

“Why are you so flustered?” Wynonna sided eyed her sister as they stood at the checkout.

 

“What? I’m not - no. Nothing.” Waverly rushed to explain, shaking her head quickly and pulled a face that she knew showed that she was blatantly lying.

 

“Okay,” Wynonna drawled, frowning down at her little sister. “You okay, kiddo?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Waverly assured.

 

They checked out their food, ignoring the curious look they received from the woman behind the checkout desk, briskly leaving the store (and so what if Waverly glanced back inside in hoped of getting another look at the redhead?)(and so what if she was somewhat disappointed when she didn’t see her?).

 

“Who has you so distracted?” Wynonna asked a little later on, as she ate the sandwich she had, watching Waverly as she stared at the same page of her book for over ten minutes.

 

“Hm?” Waverly hummed, looking back at her sister as she stretched her toes out in front of the fire. “No one, what are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve just been a little spaced since you ran me over with the cart earlier.”

 

“I’m just thinking,” Waverly shrugged. “When i’m eighteen this is over, right? No more running?”

 

“I’ve told you, Wave. As soon as you’re eighteen we are fine but, until then, they can take you away from me.” Wynonna scooted closer to her sister, giving her thigh a little squeeze. “I don’t want that to happen.”

 

“I don’t either,” Wavily admitted in a whisper.

 

“Then we won’t let it happen, we’ve survived this long, Wave. We just have to keep this up of another year, another year and we are set.”

 

Waverly nodded, letting her head fall against her sisters shoulder.

 

“We _will_ be okay, Wave.” Wynonna stressed, gently taking ahold of her sisters chin, forcing her to look up at her. “You believe me, don’t you?”

 

She did, of course she did. This was her big sister, the girl who had raised her, the girl who would do anything, _give anything,_ to protect her. She had never given Waverly any any reason _not_ to believe her. “Of course,”

 

“Good. Then relax, kid.” Wynonna give her cheeks a little squeeze before standing up, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing with a bottle of water of reach of them.

 

“What time do you start your job?”

 

“I have to leave soon, I should be home by one.”

 

“Can’t I come with you?” Waverly asked, a frown worrying her brow.

 

“Not tonight, kid; probation. But soon, okay?” Wynonna waited to Waverly to nod before placing a kiss on her hairline. “Don’t wait up.”

 

Of course, she did wait up, a little afraid too sleep without her sister there, which was ridiculous, she was _sixteen_ of crying out loud.

 

“Wave, you should be asleep.” Wynonna whispered as she slipped into the makeshift bed, wrapping a protective arm around her sisters waist. 

 

She knew it was stupid, it had been four and a half years, but she was still terrified that the man who had murderer her mother and father would come back for her. She was half way across the country at this point, he wasn’t coming for her, but she was still to afraid too sleep alone.

 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” Wynonna whispered soothingly against the back of Waverley’s head, obviously sensing Waverley’s anxiety. “You can come to the bar tomorrow, okay?”

 

Waverly nodded, whispering ‘thank you’ as she finally let her body relax and her exhaustion take over.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman who hired Wynonna, Gus, had eyed Waverly as they entered, pulling Wynonna aside and whispering something to her. Waverly was worried she was about to be kicked out because of her age.

 

She sat at the bar anxiously, waiting for Wynonna to come out and tell her she had to go home but she was pleasantly surprised when Gus reappeared with a plate of food and a warning to behave herself.

 

Wynonna came over to her after Gus had left, leaning her elbows on the bar as she leant closer to her sister. “I think she knows something’s up.”

 

“Or maybe she is just a nice lady?” Waverly said, distracted by the food in front of her.

 

“She asked me if our parents were okay with you being here. She only agreed to let stay when I said it was just the two of us.” Wynonna commented, a little tug in her chest at the way her sisters face had lit up at the sight of a barely edible piece of meat in front of her.

 

“Is that so bad?” Waverly frowned, chewing happily on her food. “What is she going to do? Call the sherif? Come on, 'Nonna, not everyone is out to get us.”

 

“We shouldn’t be taking this kind of risk, Wave.”

 

“No, Wynonna,” Waverly sighed. “We aren’t leaving, not this quickly.”

 

Wynonna still looked unsure, but she nodded anyway. “Fine. But if anything else makes me feel unsure we are leaving.”

 

“‘Course,” Waverly agreed around a mouth full of food.

 

Wynonna nodded once, stealing one of Waverly’s fries before headed to serve the costumer who had taken a seat a few stood away from Waverly.

 

“Usual,” The man ordered and Waverly looked at him out of the side of her eye. A police officer, complete with a gun on the bar and a stetson on his head. But Waverly was more distracted by the girl on the other side of the man. It was the girl from the store and she was looked right back at Waverly, a soft smile playing on her lips as she lifted her hand, wiggling her fingers in an unsure hello.

 

Waverly smiled shyly back, lifting her hand to wave at the girl before tucking her hair behind her ears and focusing back to her food.

 

“Nico, why don’t you go finish your homework?”

 

“Sure,” The girl on the opposite side of the officer, Nicole, agreed, slipping off the barstool and shouldering her bag.

 

Waverly peered over her shoulder, watching Nicole as she made her way over to a corner booth, throwing her bag onto the seat and rifled through it as she sat down.

 

Waverly jumped when her sister sat another plate of food in front of her. “I’m really not _that_ hungry.”

 

“It’s not for you, take it over to that girl in the booth.”

 

"How did you even prepare this so fast?"

 

"Chef said they come in same time everyday," Wynonna shrugged, nodding her head in the direction of Nicole.

 

“I-“ Waverly glanced over her shoulder quickly. “Why me? You’re the one who works here.”

 

"Please, Wave."

 

"Fine," Waverly grumbled, sliding off the stood and grabbing the plate, pointing over at her sister. "But don't think this is going to be a regular thing."

 

Wynonna held up her hands in defence and nodded, getting back to work.

 

Waverly made her way over to the the girl who was sitting in one of the corner booths, her head in her hands, fingers threaded through her hair, as she chewed on her pen, obviously confused.

 

Nicole startled when Waverly tentatively set the plate on the table, a little smile appearing on her lips when she noticed Waverly peering down at her. “I didn’t think you worked here.”

 

“I don’t,” Waverly shook her head, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder toward her sister. “My sister does.”

 

“Ah, so she is your sister?” Nicole placed her pen down on her book, clasping her fingers together and resting her chin on her knuckles. "And here was me thinking you were Purgatory's latest couple."

 

"What? No, that's gross." Waverly's face morphed into a little of disgust, which she realised could very easily be misconstrued as homophobic when Nicole arched her eyebrow, a little grin on her lips. Waverly quickly backtracked. "Not the- not that we are both girls. No, I'm not- I'm not homophobic or anything. It's gross 'cause she's my sister."

 

Nicole laughed softly, nodding. "I know, I didn't think you were homophobic."

 

"Good," Waverly sighed, motioning back to her sister. "That’s Wynonna.”

 

“Mm,” Nicole hummed, resting her chin on her knuckles as she fluttered her eyelashes at Waverly. “And will I ever get your name?”

 

“Oh,” Waverly laughed nervously, sticking her hand out to Nicole. “Of course, sorry. I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

 

“Pleasure,” Nicole’s lips curled into a little grin as she grasped Waverly’s hand, shaking it lightly. “I’m Nicole Haught.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Waverly whispered, blinking once and shaking her head as she withdrew her hand, clearing her throat and motioning down toward the books on the table. “What are you working on?”

 

“AP Spanish,” Nicole huffed, shaking her head. “I don’t even know why I _took_ the class, I’m not even good at it.”

 

“I could help,” Waverly offered with a shy shrug. “You know, if you want.”

 

“You think you can help me? I’m pretty useless.” Nicole asked with a playful little smile.

 

“Languages are kind of my thing.” Waverly motioned back to the bar. “I’m currently learning Latin, and I can speak Spanish relatively fluently.”

 

“Okay, deal.” Nicole agreed, “Why don’t you go and get your food and come and join me?”

 

Waverly raised her eyebrows in surprise at the invitation, nodding quickly after a few seconds. “Okay, sure. Be right back.”

 

Waverly made her way back over to the counter, grabbing her food and her book before making her way back to the booth. She had planned on sitting across from Nicole but when she reached the booth she had noticed Nicole had made a spot for her beside her.

 

“Are you starting at the local high school?” Nicole asked, watching Waverly attentively as she sat down.

 

“No, I- I’m home schooled.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Nicole nodded, picking up one of her fries and absentmindedly chewing on it. “By your sister?”

 

“No. No, it’s like this online thing.” Waverly waved her hands around, “What about you?”

 

“Am _I_ starting in the local high school?” Nicole grinned, a playful little twinkle in her brown eyes. 

 

“No, that’s not what- I meant; what grade are you in?” Waverly stammered, her chest feeling little hot under Nicole’s gaze.

 

“Eleventh,” Nicole answered, “One more year, I honestly can’t wait to get outta there.”

 

“You don’t like school?”

 

"The learning part of school is fine. But this is a small town, full of bigots with borderline psychopathic spawn." Nicole shrugged, bringing her lemonade up to her lips. "The only way a small town is fun is if your are a straight white male."

 

"The only way the _world_ is good for you is if you're a straight white male."

 

Nicole hummed in agreement, swallowing her mouthful of lemonade, tapping her Spanish book. "About that tutoring,"

 

"Right, of course, what are you having trouble with?"

 

Everything, it turned out, was what Nicole was struggling with. But what was fine, Waverly knew more then enough to help Nicole understand and, maybe, she enjoyed spending time with Nicole (even if most of the time Nicole was just _staring_ at Waverly, her chin propped up on her fist) (it wasn't at creepy as it sounds).

 

"How do you say 'you have beautiful eyes' in Spanish?"

 

"'tus ojos son hermosos'. Though, that's more 'your eyes are beautiful'." Waverly explained, looking up from Nicole's notebook, realisation setting in when she saw the way Nicole was looking at her.

 

"Tus ojos son hermosos." Nicole mimicked, her eyes boring into Waverly's. "Like that?"

 

Waverly nodded dumbly, licking her lips. "Y-yeah. Exactly like that." Waverly chuckles nervously, pulling her eyes away from Nicole, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Keep that up and you will nail this subject."

 

"Hey there, kiddo," Waverly jumped at her sisters voice, gaining a frown from the older Earp as she placed two glasses down on the table. "Everything alright?"

 

"Mhm," Waverly hummed, smiling up at her sister. "Thanks, 'Nonna."

 

Wynonna nodded, “Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Are you staying here until her shift is over?” Nicole asked when Wynonna headed back to the bar.

 

“Probably, yeah.”

 

“Doesn’t that get boring?”

 

“It’s better than being at home,” Waverly shrugged and Nicole looked like she wanted to push further but decided against it when Waverly averted her attention back to the notebook.

 

“And they have good food here.” Nicole held up one of her now cold fries, flashing Waverly a little smile before taking a bite.

 

“Good company,” Waverly gave Nicole a smile, to which Nicole grinned. Waverly’s smile turned shy, her face curtained by her hair.

 

“Yeah, for once the company is pretty great.”

 

“Do you come here often?” Waverly asked.

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Nicole kinked an eyebrow at Waverly and Waverly began stuttering out an explanation before she spotted the teasing glint in Nicole’s eyes.

 

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

 

“I am, yes.” Nicole agreed with a little laugh.

 

“Let’s go, Nico.” Nicole’s eyes snapped to her father, who was heading for the door. 

 

“I have to go.” Nicole said sadly, gathering up her things and stuffing them onto her bag. ”I’m his ride.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Waverly stood up to let Nicole out of the booth.

 

Nicole slid out of her seat, smiling down at Waverly when she was standing in front of her. “Thank you, for helping me with my homework.”

 

“Sure, anytime.”

 

“How about tomorrow? It doesn’t have to be here, we can go to your place.”

 

“No,” Waverly blurted out, quickly backtracking when she noticed the startled look on Nicole’s face. “I mean, yes, to helping you but no to my place. Like you said, the food here is good.”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed unsurely. “Okay, I will be here after my dad’s shift finishes.”

 

“I’ll be here,”

 

Nicole nodded, rolling her eyes when a loud horn blared from outside. “I’d better get going. It was nice hanging out with you, Waverly.”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly smiled, turning to watch Nicole leave, quickly glancing away when the girl looked back at her.

 

“She seems nice.” Waverly wheeled around to look at her sister who was balancing two plates on each arm.

 

“I was just helping her with her Spanish homework.”

 

“And languages are your thing.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Waverly hummed, Glancing back at the door, as if she was expecting Nicole to come back. 

 

“It’s good that you’re making friends.” Wynonna said, drawing Waverly’s attention back to her. “Hanging out with me all the time can’t be good for your mental health.”

 

“Definitely not,” Waverly teased, laughing at the glare her sister gave her. "I'm kidding. It will be nice too talk to someone who isn't my sister, though."

 

“Just-“

 

“I know, Wynonna, I won’t tell her our _situation._ I’m not that stupid.”

 

“Just reminding you,” Wynonna smiled at her sister, moving past her to deliver the food to its table.

 

It was dark when they began walking home, Waverly yawning sleepily, her hands stuffed into her jacket.

 

“Are you seeing that girl again?” Wynonna asked, her own hands buried into the pockets of her jeans.

 

“Nicole? I- Why?” Waverly cursed herself for seeming so defensive.

 

“I don’t know,” Wynonna frowned. “You both seemed to get on, I thought you would’ve arranged to see each other again.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I think we are meeting up again tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Wynonna muttered unsurely. “At the bar?”

 

“Yeah, I think I am going to help her with her homework again.” Waverly hummed. “She asked me if I was starting at the local high school.”

 

“Wave, you know-“

 

“I can’t, it would be too easy for child services too find me. I know.”

 

“Then what did you say?”

 

“I told her I was homeschooled, that I done some kind one online course.” Waverly shrugged defensively when Wynonna gave her an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “What? I’ve never had to answer a question like that before.”

 

“I just thought you were smarted than that.”

 

She was, she definitely was. But she was irrationally flustered around Nicole, so that was the best she could come up with on the spot.

 

“I was on the spot, I panicked.”

 

“Kinda messed up how her father used her for a ride, though.”

 

“At least her dad was smart enough to not drive drunk.” Waverly reasoned. “Ours wasn’t.”

 

Wynonna hummed in agreement. 

 

"I think I'm going to try and get a job, too."

 

"Wave, we've talking about this-"

 

"I can study and work, Wynonna, plenty of people do it."

 

"Yeah, but those people actually sit in classrooms, you have double the work cut out for you." Wynonna argued, "I can look after the both of us."

 

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just- I feel bad."

 

"About what?"

 

"That the burden is on your shoulders,"

 

"Is that what you think you are to me? A burden," Wynonna asked, taking in the look on her sisters face. "Wave, I wouldn't do this if it was a burden, you know that. You and me, we work well together."

 

"I know,"

 

"Then stop talking like that," Wynonna said, wrapping an arm around Waverly's shoulder. "We're sisters, I will always look after you and, sure, sometimes it's hard, but you are the one good thing I have, Wave. You are _never_ burden."

 

Waverly nodded, grinning happily as her sister pulled her close, giving her a little squeeze. "Have you been drinking?"

 

"Oh, fuck off." Wynonna rolled her eyes but there was no real venom behind her words as she shoved her sister lightly. 

 

"You know," Waverly hummed as they entered the derelict house. "I think this might one of my favourite towns we've been to."

 

"Yeah?" Wynonna tilted her head, peering curiously under her arm to look at her sister as she started up the fire. "What makes you say that?"

 

"The people are just nice here," Waverly shrugged, sitting down on the makeshift bed they had. 

 

"You mean that redhead kid was nice,"

 

"Well, yeah. And the woman who hired you. I dunno, I just think I'm going to like it here."

 

“Well, I’m glad, I know all this moving around can’t be easy.” Wynonna crawled over Waverly, making sure her sister was closer to the fire and furthest from the door. It was subconscious at this point, an automatic thing where she would put herself in between Waverly and anything she deemed dangerous.

 

“I don’t really remember anything different.” Waverly said nonchalantly as she reclined back on the floor, tuning to face her sister, relishing in the way the fire warmed her back.

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 

“I’m not going to lie and say this is the best life I could ever ask for, it’s not, but it would have been a hell of a lot worse if it wasn’t for you, ‘Nonna.”

 

“You’d tell me in you weren’t happy?”

 

“Yeah, ‘course.”

 

“Good,” Wynonna smiled, pressing a kiss to her sisters forehead before flipping onto her stomach, tucking her arm sunder the sweater she was using as a pillow. “G’night, Wave.”

 

“Goodnight,”

 

—

 

The study sessions with Nicole became a daily thing over the next week. Waverly would wait for her at the same booth they had sat in the first day and Nicole would join her at around five thirty.

 

Waverly would use the term ‘study session’ lightly. Sure, they studied, but most of the time was spend with them eating, joking and talking. The talking made Waverly anxious, she didn’t want to lie to this girl but she definitely couldn’t tell her anything about her background so she would just brush it off, saying she would rather hear about Nicole. And Nicole never pushed, thought she didn’t seem entirely comfortable talking about her own childhood either.

 

Waverly wondered if that had anything to do with the fact her father, the _town sheriff,_ was blatantly a drunk.

 

“So, what’s the deal?” Nicole asked eight days into their little study sessions, her eyes not leaving the worksheet she was working on but she tilted her head toward Waverly.

 

“What deal?” Waverly asked, her eyes not leaving the worksheet Nicole had photocopied for her.

 

"No one moves to a town like this. People leave but no one ever moves here." Nicole commented, her eyes lifting to look at Waverly, the tip of her pencil tapping against her bottom lip. "You're running from something, and that's fine, almost everyone is, so long as it's not murder. Ya know, unless the person deserved it."

 

Waverly knew if she told Nicole she didn’t want to talk about it she would back off immediately, probably apologise, too, but she felt bad for brushing the girl off all the time.

 

"What is a good reason to murder?" Waverly asked, her hand wrapped around her water as she tilted her eyes curiously in Nicole's direction. 

 

"There is a few things that murder is an appropriate reaction." Nicole shrugged. "As a last ditch effort, of course."

 

"Of course," Waverly hummed, a little grin playing on her lips for a few seconds before it dropped, her eyes turning to her glass. "No, it wasn't murder."

 

"So you are running from something?"

 

"Almost everyone is,"

 

Nicole nodded, “Are you in danger?”

 

“No,”

 

“Good,” Nicole hummed. “If you ever feel like you need to talk about it then we can talk, it doesn’t have to be here, we could go for a walk, or a drive or something.”

 

Waverly smiled at the sentiment, placing her hand over Nicole’s bare arm. “Thank you,”

 

Nicole glanced down at Waverly’s hand, a smiled pulling it’s way onto her lips that had Waverly’s stomach fluttering and her heart quivering slightly.

 

“How do you feel about going of a drive with me on Saturday night?” Nicole asked, sounding almost nervous for the first time since Waverly had met her. “I want to show you something.”

 

“The murder talk we just had doesn’t make me want to agree.” Waverly teased.

 

Nicole’s lips pulled back into a dimpled smile at the teasing. “Well, if I promise not to murder you on Saturday will you come?”

 

“If you promise to never murder me _ever,_ then yes.”

 

“Fine,” Nicole sighed playful, holding up three fingers in a mock boy scout salute. “I swear that I will not murder you if you, Waverly Earp, allow me to take you to see something pretty amazing.”

 

“I will,”

 

“Did you two just get married?” Wynonna asked, setting fresh drinks down on the table, eyeing Nicole’s hand, which she quickly put down.

 

“No, Nicole was just asking me to hang out on Saturday night.”

 

“And that constitutes her making a scout promise, how?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Waverly waved her off dismissively. “Thank you, for the drinks.”

 

Wynonna nodded, “You guys hungry or anything?”

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Waverly shook her head, turning to look at Nicole questioningly. “You?”

 

“No, I’m good.” 

 

Wynonna nodded, giving her sisters shoulder a little pat before getting back to work.

 

“Your sister is nice,” Nicole commented as she brought her lemonade up to her lips.

 

“You are one of the few who have said so.” Waverly said with a little laugh, tracing her finger in random patters on the condensation on her glass.

 

“She is… intimidating, but she’s nice.”

 

“She is a dork, I don’t understand why people are afraid of her.”

 

“Because you are her sister,” Nicole pointed out. “And anyone with eyes can see that she is ridiculously protective over you.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes to a fault.”

 

“Maybe, but it must be nice to have someone fighting you corner, against everything and anything.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Waverly walked Nicole home that night, since Nicole wasn’t actually her dads ride, he had to work overtime so also had the truck. Nicole insisted she didn’t need to but Waverly waved her off, telling her it was better than sitting around and waited for Wynonna to finish work.

 

Nicole stayed about a fifteen minute walk from the bar, on the opposite side of town from where Earp sisters were squatting.

 

“You really didn’t have to walk me home,” Nicole commented as the made their was up the stairs onto her porch. “Now I’m going to worry about you getting back to the bar.”

 

“You don’t have to worry, I’m surprisingly tough.”

 

“No, I don’t doubt that. I’m worried for anyone who tries to fight you,” Nicole teased, a dimpled smile pulling it’s way onto her lips.

 

“You should be,”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Nicole offered, holding her arms out for a hug, which Waverly quickly accepted, stepped closer to Nicole, her arms sliding around her waste, her head resting against her shoulder. Nicole leant her chin on Waverly’s head, “You need to get herself a winter jacket.”

 

“I will,” Waverly assured, patting Nicole a few times on the back before taking a step back. 

 

“And thank you for walking me home,”

 

“You are very welcome, ma’am.” Waverly grinned cheekily, even going as far as to bow playfully,which made Nicole laugh loudly. 

 

Waverly wondered to herself as she walked home why the hell she thought it would have been a good idea to _bow_ like a goddamn dork.

 

—

 

Nicole picked Waverly up at Shorty’s at eight on Saturday, promising Wynonna she would have her back within two hours. Wynonna just threw them two bottles of water and told them not to do anything she wouldn’t do. 

 

(“So, not much then?” Waverly had called back, laughing when Wynonna flipped her off.)

 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Waverly asked, peering out the window into the darkness.

 

“The middle of nowhere,”

 

Waverly looked over at her, trying to gauge if she joking or not. She was either completely serious or had a great pokerface.

 

“You do know that if you do murder me Wynonna will come after you.”

 

“And that is why I’m not going to kill you,” Nicole said with a playful little smile.

 

They drove for another ten minutes before Nicole took a left onto a dirt road, the edge of the road lined with trees, leaving the road shaded from the moon. It was creepy and if Waverly was with anyone else you would have actually been worried that she was about to be murdered. After another five minutes the path opened into a large, open field, and Nicole drove a little further toward the middle before she stopped and turned off the truck.

 

“Are you about to go all Edward Cullen on me and tell me you’re a vampire?” Waverly asked teasingly and Nicole rolled her eyes,nodding to Waverly’s door.

 

They bothed jumped out of the truck, Waverly meeting Nicole at the rear as she opened up the bed of the truck and hopping up onto it, offering her hand to Waverly.

 

“This isn’t making things any clearer,” Waverly said, accepting Nicole’s hand and allowing her to help her onto the bed of the truck, settling with her thigh and shoulder pressing against Nicole’s. Waverly turned to look at Nicole expectantly, her gaze softening when Nicole just smiled at her, and then it dawned on her why Nicole may have invited her out here.

 

“Close your eyes,” Nicole requested and Waverly swallowed nervously but obeyed, closing her eyes and bracing herself for whatever was about to happen. She flinched slightly when Nicole’s hands landed on her shoulder, her heart thumping in her ears in anticipation. “Lie on your back.”

 

Waverly frowned, lying back as Nicole pushed on her shoulders, her hands folding over her stomach when she was lying flat. “You’re acting weird.”

 

“Okay,” Nicole said from her left, “Open your eyes.”

 

Waverly opened her eyes and, wow, okay, this definitely wasn’t what she had expected, but she certainly wasn’t disappointed. She never realised just how _bright_ the stars could be without any light pollution or clouds. The sky was littered with white, red and blue twinkling lights, _everywhere_ , it was beautiful.

 

“My mom used to bring me here, that’s how I found out about it.” Nicole explained quietly, one of her arms tucked under her head, the other resting across her stomach.

 

“Why doesn’t she anymore?” Waverly questioned, realising she had never really heard Nicole talk about there mom.

 

“She died when I was ten,” Nicole said,smiling over at Waverly when she whipped her head around to look at Nicole, a mournful look on her face. “It’s okay. Well, it’s not, but it doesn’t hurt as badly anymore. She was in the army, was killed in action, apparently she risked her life to save her squad.”

 

“That’s brave,”

 

“I suppose,” Nicole hummed.

 

“You don’t think so?” Waverly asked softly.

 

“I mean, yeah, if it was anyone else. Was mad, though, I wish she hadn’t, I just wish she had come home, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I can see why you would be mad.”

 

“I’m not so mad now, but I was so angry when I first found out what had happened.” Nicole shrugged. “What about you? You’ve never mentioned your parents?”

 

“Wynonna and I are orphans,” Waverly explained softly, but didn’t elaborate, and Nicole didn’t push, she just nodded, averting her eyes to the sky again. 

 

Waverly stared over at Nicole for a little while longer, her eyes trailing the girls strong jawline and down her neck before she forced herself to look away before she got caught and it made things weird.

 

Their laid in silence for a while before Nicole sat up, telling Waverly they’d better get back before Wynonna came looking for them.

 

“Thank you for tonight, it wasn’t exactly what I expected but I really enjoyed myself.” Waverly said once they reached the bar,turning on her seat to look at Nicole. 

 

“What were you expecting?” Nicole asked, her head tilted to the side and her arm running along the back of the seat.

 

“Murder, mostly.”

 

Nicole laughed, shaking her head slight. “Nope, not when I know your sister would come after me.”

 

“I should probably head in before she does come out looking for me.” 

 

“Okay,” Nicole hummed, glancing over her shoulder at the bar. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“You will,” Waverly smiled, giving Nicole’s arm that was behind her a little squeeze. “Thank you for showing me somewhere that obviously meant a lot to you.”

 

Nicole shook her head and shrugged nonchalantly, “Thank you for agreeing to come.”

 

Waverly nodded shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Goodnight, Nicole.”

 

“Night, Waverly.” Nicole replied with a bright smile, her eyes not leaving Waverly until she had climbed out of the truck, giving her one last wave before driving off.

 

When Waverly entered the bar, a big dumb grin on her face, Wynonna was staring at the door. Wynonna perked up when she realised it was Waverly, looking somewhat relieved that her sister was back, but she quickly forced her face back into her resting, bored look. 

 

“How was it?” Wynonna asked, resting her chin on her fist.

 

“It was really nice,” Waverly slid onto the stool and, honestly, she was surprised her sister didn’t notice that giddy air about her.

 

“I’m glad,” Wynonna smiled, getting Waverly a glass of watched. “I finish in half an hour, then we can head home.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly got sick as the weather got colder and, as much as she assured Wynonna that it wasn't a big deal, she was getting a little worried. 

 

“Wave, hey,” Wynonna gently shook Waverly awake. “How are you feeling, baby girl? I’ve made you soup.”

 

“I’m feeling okay,” Waverly said in a strained voice. Wynonna could hear the rattling of Waverly’s chest as she breathed. 

 

Wynonna helped Waverly sit up, noting just how much weaker her sister looked from this morning. 

 

“Wave, I think this is something bad.”

 

“It’s just the flu, Wynonna.” Waverly assured, accepting the bowl of soup from Wynonna. “Thank you, it is really cold in here.”

 

Wynonna placed the back of her hand against her sister forehead, worrying her lip between her teeth when she noted just how warm her sister was. “You’re burning up, Wave.”

 

“That happens with the flu,” Waverly said, her entire body shaking as a cold chill wracked her body.

 

“Waverly, I’m worried.”

 

“I’m _fine_ , Wynonna, you should go to work.”

 

“I think I might just call in sick…”

 

“No, you won’t, I will be okay on my own for a few hours, Wynonna.”

 

“Fine, but I will be back soon, okay?” Wynonna kissed her sisters sweaty forehead. “I love you, kiddo.”

 

“Love you,”

 

When Wynonna got back five hours later Waverly was still sitting upright but she had fallen asleep, her head drooping and her full bowl of soup left to go cold beside her. Wynonna sighed, grabbing the blanket Waverly had kicked off in her sleep.

 

Wynonna moved the bowl and wrapped the blanket around her sister shoulders only for her sister to push her hand away. “No, warm.”

 

“It’s not warm kid, that’s just your fever.” Wynonna forced the blanket around her sister, which wasn’t hard in her weakened state. “It’s cold, you can’t not have a blanket over you.”

 

Waverly nodded lazily, leaning into her sister for comfort, which wasn’t really Wynonna’s forte but she wrapped the other side of the blanket around herself and hugged her sister close to her, noting just how much heat was radiating from her small body.

 

“You didn’t eat,”

 

“Wasn’ hungry.”

 

“You gotta eat, Wave.”

 

“Mhm,” Waverly hummed, her eyes slipping closed again.

 

Wynonna sighed but decided not to wake her sister up, running her hand up and down her arm, pressing a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head.

 

Wynonna done a little research on Shorty’s computer and it told her that these symptoms should be the pinnacle of the infection and Waverly should gradually start to get better from here. 

 

But she didn’t, if anything her cough was getting worse, it was getting increasingly hard to breath, her chest began to ache, she began suffered chills and sweats, and her fever skyrocketed. All in the space of a few days. 

 

She was badly ill, they both knew that at this point, but the last straw for Wynonna must have been when Waverly started coughing up blood because less then an hour after that Wynonna showed at the abandoned house with Gus, who helped a disoriented Waverly into the back of her truck and ordered Wynonna to tell her why she had allowed her sister, who was obviously not getting any better, live in a freezing abandoned home. 

 

So Wynonna told her everything. From their parents murder, to running away, and how they ended up here. Gus seemed impressed that Wynonna had managed to pull it off for so long but then scolded her for not getting Waverly help sooner. 

 

Waverly tried to object, tell Gus that Wynonna had done nothing but look after her but that just turned into a coughing fit. 

 

"We have to take her to the hospital."

 

"We _can't_." Wynonna argued. 

 

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but your sister probably has pneumonia, if we don't get her to a doctor she could die."

 

Wynonna paled and peered back at her sister, taking in her almost grey skin, flushed cheeks and drooping eyes. 

 

She knew she didn't have a choice here so she sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise they won't take her away from me. They can’t take her away from me.”

 

"They won't, no one will be looking for you kids in a small town. It was very -I wouldn't say clever, none of what you have done is clever- but calculated of you to stick to small towns. We will give them fake names, I will say you are my nieces."

 

Waverly passed out after that and when she woke up again she was in a white room with a very worried looking Wynonna clutching her hand.

 

“‘Nonna?”

 

Wynonna’s head shot up and she quickly wiped at her damp face, pulling a smile onto her lips. “Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“A hospital,”

 

Waverly shook her head and made an attempt to get up but Wynonna gently pushed her back down. “We can’t, we have to-“ Waverly’s words dissolved into a hard cough as she doubled over, coughing up thigh, red mucous into the pan Wynonna had placed in front of her.

 

“It’s okay,” Wynonna rubbed her sisters back as she coughed. “We’re fine, I promise.”

 

Waverly took in a deep breath after her coughing fit, her chest rattling as she done so. Gus came in a few seconds after that, informing the girls that everything they had at the house had been moved to the bar.

 

Waverly wasn’t sure what kind of drugs they had her on because she didn’t have any desire to ask exactly _what_ she meant by that, and she didn’t remember much else after that.

 

* * *

 

When Waverly woke up again Gus and Wynonna were gone and Nicole had taken up the seat beside her bed, reading over what looked like a textbook. 

 

"Hey," Waverly croaked and Nicole's head shot up, a dimpled smile appearing on her face. 

 

"Hey, little Earp, how are you feeling?"

 

"I don't know," Waverly frowned thoughtfully, she couldn't really _feel_ anything. 

 

"Yeah, that's probably the meds they have you on," Nicole explained with a little laugh. 

 

"What's wrong with me?"

 

"Pneumonia. Fungal pneumonia, which is more dangerous than the normal pneumonia." Nicole sighed, placing a hand on Waverly forearm. "I'm so glad you're okay."

 

"Where's my sister?" 

 

"I'm not sure, she went somewhere with Gus, told me to tell you she shouldn't be too long." Nicole explained, “They have you on a cocktail of anti fungal drugs, they seem to be working, which is good.”

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

“Well, when your sister told me you were to sick to tutor me I figured you were just at home but then your sister didn’t show up for work for three days so I asked Gus, she told me you were here.” 

 

“How long have I been here?”

 

“Four days,” Nicole calming stroked Waverly’s arm. “You were really sick, Wave. You could’ve died.”

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,”

 

“It was _fungal_ pneumonia, which is three times more deadly than any other pneumonia. Usually it doesn’t really affect healthy people but the doctor thinks that maybe your infection initially start off as the flu, so with your immune system compromised you were kind of prime for the picking.”

 

“I didn’t know you knew so much about pneumonia,” Waverly commented with a cheeky little grin.

 

“I don’t, I just listened to what to doctors told Wynonna.” Nicole said with a smile, her eyes moving over Waverly’s face. “You’ve got a little bit of colour back in your cheeks.”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“Not long,” Nicole shrugged, and Wynonna chose that time to come striding into the room, frowning at Nicole. 

 

“You are _still_ here,” She said, glancing at the clock. “You’ve been here for over twelve hours, don’t you have school in the morning?”

 

Nicole looked sheepish, almost embarrassed as she stood up, looking at Waverly expectantly when she grabbed onto her wrist. 

 

“Don’t leave on her account,” she said as Wynonna distracted herself with setting up food on the little table in the corner. 

 

“She’s right, I do have school.” Nicole smiled, glancing at Wynonna to make sure she wasn’t paying them any attention before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Waverly’s cheeks. “Feel better okay?”

 

Waverly nodded dumbly, watching Nicole as she picked up her bag and left.

 

“See you later, Wynonna.”

 

“Bye, kid.” Wynonna called distractedly, completely oblivious to the lingering look Nicole gave her sister as she left, too preoccupied with feeling her sisters forehead.

 

Waverly batted Wynonna’s hand away, which made the older woman laugh. “You are definitely feeling better.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Waverly asked quietly, her stomach churning with worry. “If i’m here then they will be able to track us down but I don’t want to leave, Wynonna, I-“

 

“Hey, relax, Wave.” Wynonna held her hands up and Waverly noticed just how _relaxed_ her sister was. Waverly hadn’t seen her like this in years, since before their parents were killed. “It’s sorted, okay? From now on there will be no more living in filthy houses and barns.”

 

“What did you do?” Waverly asked carefully, narrowing her eyes at Wynonna.

 

“Gus took us in, she said we were her nieces.”

 

“Just like that?” Waverly frowned. “She is _taking us in?_ ”

 

“Yeah, I have already taken all of our things to the bar.”

 

“What does she get out of it?”

 

“I am working at half pay,” Wynonna shrugged. “And aren’t you the one who is always telling me people aren’t inherently bad? That people can just do nice things.”

 

“I know, but this just seems a little too nice. What if she tells the sherif? Did you tell her everything?”

 

“I did, and she sat me down and told me she understood why I did it but that it probably wasn’t the best thing for you.”

 

“That’s not true,”

 

“I think maybe it might’ve been.” Wynonna admitted quietly. “But that doesn’t matter, I told her we had lost everyone but each other, there was no way I was losing you too. She promised not to tell anyone and told me that we were moving in. Her terms were that I have to work at half pay and you had to start school after the new year.” Waverly looked surprised at that. “She cares about us, Wave, and I know thats hard to believe, we’ve only known her for a few months, but she does, and I promise nothing bad will come of this.”

 

Waverly nodded slowly, “Okay, I trust you.”

 

Wynonna smiled reassuringly, giving her sisters arm a little pat. “I think you can get out soon, but you will be on bed rest and a course of anti fungal drugs until the cultures come back negative. Whatever the fuck the means.”

 

“Until I’m not showing any signs of still having the fungi in my system.”

 

Wynonna nodded. “Gus thinks it was the house, it would have been full of dampness and black mould.”

 

“Yeah, Nicole said they think it started off as the flu.”

 

“Yeah. She’s a nice kid, she has spent all of the time she wasn’t at school here, with you. I walked in yesterday and she was reading from a Spanish textbook, she got a B+, by the way.” That made Waverly smile, a soft, wistful smile and, honestly, she was surprised Wynonna didn’t take one look at her and just  _know_ she was blatantly crushing on this girl. “I’m glad you’re making friends, Wave, I know that’s something you missed out on.”

 

“Yeah, I am too. Friends.” Waverly hummed.

 

Waverly was let out at midday the following day, Gus insisting she stay wrapped up in the blanket she had brought along as they walked to the car.

 

Waverly couldn’t stop shivering as she sat in the back of Gus’ truck, leaning against Wynonna to get as much body heat as possible.

 

“The course of anti fungal drugs can take up to eight weeks to work, so you will have to stay wrapped up and warm until then.” Wynonna explained.

 

The room Gus had set her up was reasonably large, it had light blue walls, a double bed, and a wardrobe, which was more than Waverly could ever ask for. 

 

“There is a desk coming soon, for you to do your school work at.” Gus said and Waverly couldn’t stop herself from hugging the woman, who smiled and gently rubbed Waverly’s back.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered as she pulled back.

 

“It was getting lonely living her alone, anyway.” Gus offered Waverly a little smile before leaving her alone in her ridiculously warm room.

 

* * *

 

Waverly spend the next three days in that room, wrapped up in her blanket watching Veronica Mars. Apparently it was an old show but she was to busy sleeping rough to watch tv so she hadn’t see it until now.

 

She startled when there was a knock on her door, the sharp intake of breath causing her to double over into a coughing fit.

 

“Jeez, I’m sorry,” Nicole apologised, rushing over to rub Waverly’s back.

 

Waverly shook her head, trying to catch her breath. “No, it’s okay.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Waverly nodded, rubbing her chest as she smiled at Nicole. “Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Nicole grinned happily, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay. I can’t say the same about how I look though.”

 

“You look great,” Nicole assured, smiling softly Waverly when she looked up at her. Nicole started for a few more seconds before averting her eyes to the TV. “I _love_ Veronica Mars.”

 

“Can we go to the place we’ve been hanging out the past few weeks?” Waverly asked, pulling Nicole’s eyes back to her.

 

“Are you sure you’re healthy enough?” Nicole asked, eyeing Waverly unsurely as she stood up, heading to her closet to change.

 

“I feel fine.”

 

“That’s a lie,” Nicole argued, also standing up, walking closer to Waverly. “You just got out of hospital three days ago.”

 

“Nicole, please.” Waverly sighed. “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Nicole’s face morphed into a look of worry, her body turning to face Waverly. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Waverly insisted with a breathless little laugh, placing her hand on Nicole’s knee. “I want to talk to you about why my sister and I are living with Gus now.”

 

Nicole relaxed and she nodded, “Okay, but can’t we do that here, or at my place?”

 

Waverly levelled Nicole with a glare, which had Nicole sighed and nodding. “Fine, okay. But only if you let me stop by my place and get you one of my thick jackets.”

 

Waverly conceded at that, allowing Nicole to drive them to Nicole’s house, Waverly slipping on the heavy jacket that was more than three sizes to big for her. She didn’t care, it was warm and it smelled like Nicole so she was very content sitting in the passenger side of the car, drowning in the jacket.

 

Nicole helped Waverly out of the truck when they reached their spot, as much as Waverly didn’t want to admit it Nicole knew she still got winded pretty badly by anything that causes her to exert herself. She also helped her up onto the bed of her truck before hopping up next to her and waited. She didn’t push, Waverly knew she never would, she waited for Waverly to be ready to talk.

 

“Our parents, they kinda sucked. Mom was never there, dad; he was a drinker, bit of an asshole. And Willa she-“ Waverly trailed off and Nicole tilted her head to the side to look at her.

 

“Hey,” Nicole whispered, tentatively touching Waverly’s thigh. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

 

“It’s just- I never _have_ spoken about it. Not even too Wynonna.”

 

Nicole nodded, giving Waverly’s thigh a little squeeze. “Just whenever you’re ready, Wave.”

 

“When I was twelve Wynonna and I watched our parents being murdered. We, uh, we were upstairs, Willa, she was the oldest, she was downstairs talking to my parents about college or something. Wynonna and I heard shouting and when we went to check when was happening there was someone in the house. We didn’t know who it was, and I had no idea what was happening.” Waverly sniffed, and it was then that Nicole realised there was tears welling up in her eyes. Nicole slid her hand across Waverly’s lower back, the only thing she could really think of doing. What else was she suppose to do or say? This girl had just told her she had watched her parent’s being murdered. Waverly drew in a deep, rattling breath, trying to calm herself enough to continue. “The guy, he, uh, he shot my dad first. That’s when Wynonna dragged me to the attic and force me to hide in one of the chest we had, while she hid behind it. There were two other gunshots after that, the guy must have known the family because he came looking for Wynonna and I after that.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Waverly.” Nicole sounded shocked as she pulled Waverly into a hug, resting her lips against the top of Waverly’s head when she fell against her.

 

“Wynonna and Willa, they were joined at the hip, always getting into trouble together and I was just _there._ Left behind, pushed out. Willa, she used to torture me, steal my stuff, tell me that I was the runt of the litter, that she didn’t love me and neither did Wynonna. They were a lot closer in age, Wynonna was sixteen when it happened and Willa had just turned seventeen, I was four years younger, so I was just the pain in the ass little sister. At least to Willa, Wynonna practically raised me, that’s why she found to so easy to take care of us when-“ Waverly stopped herself just in time, her teeth sinking in to her bottom lip.

 

“When?” Nicole prompted.

 

“When we were in the kids homes.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, she did look after her at the kid home for that one night they were there. She just knew Wynonna would kill her if she told Nicole the truth, she also knew that she could trust Nicole, she _wanted_ to tell her more about her past. “Wynonna has essentially raised me. And sometimes I look at her and I feel terrible for the amount of pressure raising me has put on her shoulders.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Nicole whispered, giving Waverly a soft smile when the girl looked up at her. “It’s not your fault your parents didn’t do the best job, or that Willa victimised you, or that Wynonna took on the responsibility of raising you. She did that because she _loves you,_ Wave. If she did this out of some kind of family obligation then I really doubt it would have lasted this long, she probably would’ve left you at the home after she turned eighteen.” 

 

Waverly felt this weight lift from her chest, and maybe she was to accustomed to feeling this weight because she had no idea it was even there. She had never been told it wasn’t her fault, she had never really talked to any one about this,  she never knew how much she _needed_ to get everything off of her chest. 

 

Waverly turned her head, pressing her face against Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole gave her a little squeeze, running her hand up and down her back. Waverly knew Nicole probably had so many questions, the first of which being how the hell all of this lead up to them living with Gus, but she didn’t ask any of them.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s shoulder.

 

“For what?”

 

“Listening,”

 

“Anytime,” Nicole hummed, giving Waverly a little squeeze. “How did you deal with it?”

 

“A few weeks before it happened I watched this documentary on the conservation of energy, that kind of made me feel better.”

 

“I have no idea what the conservation of energy is.” Nicole admitted.

 

Waverly shifted her head so she was looking up at Nicole. “It is a law of physic that states that the energy in the universe never increases or decreases. So, I took some kind of strange comfort in knowing that the energy, the atoms, that made up my family were still around, you know? That the atoms that made them up could now be a part of a dog, or a turtle.”

 

Nicole blinked thoughtfully, nodding her head slowly as she really thought about what Waverly had just said.

 

“It’s stupid, I know. It was just my way of understanding and dealing with everything.” Waverly justified shyly.

 

“No, honestly, it’s not stupid. It is actually kind of a smart way of thinking about it.” Nicole assured, smiling softly down Waverly as she tucked a strand of the girls hair behind her ear. “It is a healthy way of dealing with it. When my mom died I locked myself away and didn’t speak to anyone, I was angry, at everyone.”

 

“I didn’t really get the chance to be angry,”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Okay, I’m going to tell you something but you have to _promise_ it stays between us.” 

 

“Of course, Wave.”

 

“Wynonna and I, we are technically runaways. We left the home when I was twelve and Wynonna was sixteen, the night after our parents were murdered, we’ve been moving from town to town for a while now.”

 

“And that’s why you’re living with Gus now,” It wasn’t a question but Waverly hummed anyway. “Where did you live before that?”

 

“An abandoned house at the edge of town.”

 

Nicole frowned thoughtfully.

 

“Wynonna has always told me not to tell anyone, in case the officials find out and take me back.” Waverly continued. “I now realise that maybe telling a sherifs daughter might not have been the best idea.”

 

“No, I won’t tell anyone, Wave, I promise.” Nicole swore, giving Waverly a coy little smile. “I don’t want you to have leave either, I’ve grown to like you very much.”

 

“Yeah, I like you, too”

 

Nicole smiled, her eyes moving from Waverly’s eyes, to her lips and back again. And, honestly, Waverly _really_ wanted Nicole to kiss her but, as Nicole leant in, she pressed her hand against her chest, stopping her.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must have completely misinterpreted what was happening here, I-“

 

“You didn’t,” Waverly rushed when Nicole started to move away. “I wanted you to kiss me, I really did, but I just had a lung infection, I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Nicole said with a dimpled smile. “I’d have to inhale spores, which you don’t have in your lungs.”

 

“I just- I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

“If I get sick you will just have to look after me.” Nicole shrugged, her hand sliding up to cup Waverly’s cheek. 

 

“That-“ Waverly nodded slowly, her eyes fluttering down to Nicole’s lips. “I can do that.”

 

“So, can I..?”

 

“Yes, definitely.”

 

Nicole smiled, leaning closer to press her lips against Waverly’s in a soft, slow kiss. It was sweet, nice, and of course now was when Waverly’s chest would start to burn with an imminent coughing fit. She pulled away quickly, turning her head away from Nicole as she began coughing.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole hummed, gently rubbing Waverly’s back. “I have that effect on women.”

 

Waverly laughed breathlessly, slapping Nicole’s thigh. “Stop,” She wheezed, clearing her throat.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Mhm,” Waverly nodded. “It is cold, though, maybe we could head back to Shorty’s?”

 

“I told you it was cold.” Nicole huffed, sliding off the bed of the truck, offering Waverly her hand to help her down. She cranked up the heating as soon as they got inside.

 

Wynonna scowled at them when they entered the bar, slamming a glass down and followed them into the back. “You weren’t supposed to leave your room, especially not in this weather.”

 

“I told her that,” Nicole arched her eyebrow at Waverly who rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Wynonna. We just went for a drive, and Nicole gave me her jacket so I was warm.” Waverly defended. “You need to stop mothering me, I’m not sick anymore.”

 

“The multiple coughing fits you had while we were out would disagree,” Nicole murmured, gaining at glare from Waverly.

 

“It is just five more weeks, Waverly, _please.”_

 

“Fine, okay, I will stay inside as much as I can.”

 

“Thank you,” Wynonna huffed, patting her sisters arm before heading back out to the front of the bar.

 

“Your sister is right, you have to look after yourself, Wave.”

 

“I am,” 

 

“Mhm,” Nicole hummed disbelievingly, sliding her arm around Waverly’s waist and pulling her in close. “I have to go, I have to pick my dad up but can I stop by tomorrow?”

 

“I would like that,” Waverly nodded, linking her fingers behind Nicole’s neck, peering up at the taller girl.

 

“Okay, I will stop by after school.” Nicole smile, brushing her nose against Waverly’s as she dipped down to kiss her. “Look after yourself, okay?”

 

“I will,” Waverly spoke against Nicole’s lips, quickly pecking her on the lips before taking a step back. 

 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nicole promised, flashing Waverly a smile as she back peddled toward the exit.

 

Waverly grinned to herself, ignoring the painful rattling in her chest from spending to long out in the freezing cold air, and spun around toward the stairs, heading up stairs with a large smile on her face and a funny feeling in her stomach.

 


End file.
